


Be Careful What You Wish For

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: In the heat of an argument, Sam wishes that Gabriel had stayed dead. Little did he know that comment alone was enough to do the job.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel had an evil grin on his face as he stood there watching the Winchester brothers sleep. Ever since he’d been resurrected he stopped by often to torment them. Not badly of course. There was no death or maiming on the menu. Just a whole heap of annoyance. It seemed to be the only way Sam ever noticed him. He’d tried to be nice at first, but Sam just snapped at him at best and ignored him at worst. If he was going to get snapped at, he might as well do something to deserve it, and that line of thinking led to the frequent rash of pranks that plagued the brothers. This one was gonna be great though. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and heavy stormclouds appeared covering the ceiling in the room and then there was a loud crack of thunder and torrents of water started pouring down on the sleeping hunters causing them to sputter awake, weapons in hand and Gabriel roared with laughter. “What are you gonna do? Shoot the rain?” 

“No but I might just shoot you, doucebag,” Dean said heatedly. “Make it stop.”

“Well now, where’s the fun in that?” Gabriel chirped. “It’s really so refreshing don’t you think?” he asked spinning a bit as he was drenched along with them. He had always enjoyed standing in the rain. 

“Damn it Gabriel!” Sam said scrambling to get his stuff put away somewhere that it wouldn’t get wet. Well, wetter given that it was already pretty wet. “Why won’t you just leave us alone?!”

“Because you’re so much fun,” Gabriel said cheerfully. 

Sam let out an angry scream. “God I wish you had just stayed dead!” 

With that the rain stopped abruptly and the clouds disappeared and Gabriel looked stricken. “Well…if that’s the way you feel…” he disappeared before he gave into the indignity of crying in front of them. 

“Aww I think you hurt his feelings,” Dean said mockingly. 

“Good. Maybe now he’ll leave us the hell alone,” Sam said satisfied as he headed to the bathroom to find a towel and see about getting dry. He had always been more than a little cranky when being woken rudely. 

 

Gabriel reappeared in his lavish apartment and fell to the couch holding his chest as the pain washed through him. There was a reason that he hadn’t played any major pranks on the hunters. He hadn’t wanted to risk Sam coming out and saying something like that, that could be termed as a complete rejection. He’d known the hunter was his soulmate from the second he laid eyes on him at that college and he’d done his best to put it out of his mind for a while. Right up until he found out that the elder brother was going to hell. He knew he had to do something. Walking away from Sam was one thing. Letting his fallen big brother have him was a totally different story. He had expected this to happen then. He had known that he was giving up all chance at ever being with him, and wouldn’t have been surprised if he had said or done something that the bond had perceived as a rejection. If Sam had actually tried to kill him at the end this would have happened then, but he hadn’t. He was willing to die if it would save Sam from the apocalypse, but now? This was just insulting. To think he was going to die because of a little water. 

It couldn’t be changed now though. He could already feel his grace withering away. It would be a long and painful few weeks and he found himself wishing that he had the nerve to speed up the process. In the meantime, he had some affairs to put in order. He staggered to his feet and over to the grand piano, opening the back and pulling out a black book that contained all of his physical holdings in this world. Everything was going to Sam of course and he set out to organize everything. He put the information and deeds on all of the properties he owned in order of geographic location, starting with the US since he knew that Sam wasn’t much for leaving the country. He considered selling the ones outside the country, but there wasn’t time for that. He would let Sam do that if he wanted to. He started the long process of signing over all the deeds to one of Sam’s favorite aliases since Sam Winchester was a dead serial killer as far as the world was concerned.

He was only halfway through with the deeds before he was too exhausted to continue and he dragged himself to his bed to rest, leaving all the paperwork on the table. He didn’t dare use his grace for any of this. Not only would it kill him even faster, but it would hurt like a bitch. He needed at least enough time to get everything in order and then he could think about using up the last of his grace and speeding things along. When he woke, it was dark out. He had slept all day, and he felt a little bit better than he had when he laid down, but he was still very weak and he knew that wasn’t going to change. He dragged himself back to the table to continue what he was doing and he managed to get the deeds finished. He knew they needed to be notarized, but he could easily bribe some notary to come here and do it, so he picked up the phone and started making calls. He found one that was discreet and confidential and perfectly willing to make house calls for a thousand-dollar fee. He assumed this was the guy the crime bosses and drug dealers used, but he wasn’t picky. He made an appointment for the next day and went to lie down again. 

The notary raised an eyebrow at the number of properties he owned, but refrained from asking any questions as he did his job quickly, collected his money, and left. Gabriel knew he was probably kicking himself for not asking for more than a thousand dollars once he saw how loaded he was but oh well. That was his loss. Gabriel was hardly going to make it easier for someone to take advantage of him. What he’d already paid was basically robbery. That whole process wore him out enough that he slept for another twelve hours. This whole sleeping for twelve hours up for four thing was getting highly annoying. It was hard to get anything done that way. 

When he woke up again, he turned to the cash aspect. Rather than just throw the money in an account Sam was already using, he made a new account in the same alias’ name and transferred everything into it. He still had a couple thousand dollars in cash that he kept on hand that would easily get him through until the end. He had all the new cards and documents sent to his current address and would put them in a package with the deeds for the hunter to get when he was gone. He’d had so much money stuffed in so many different boltholes all over the world that it took him forever to get it all consolidated. 

It took another week to get all of his stocks and bonds transferred into Sam’s name with the limited time he was awake and able to work and he found himself wishing more than once that he had used some sort of stock broker that could get all of this transferred for him. That done, he sat down to write a letter to Sam. He had a lot that he wanted to say. 

 

It had been two weeks since Sam and Dean had seen hide or hair of the renegade archangel, and Sam couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for what he’d said. It wasn’t that he wanted Gabriel around tormenting them or anything, but he could freely admit that he may have overreacted a bit. He couldn’t get the stricken look on Gabriel’s face out of his head and it was eating at him. He had tried praying for him, but either Gabriel was ignoring his prayers or he wasn’t getting them for some reason. He ignored the icy feeling in his gut that worried that when Gabriel had said ‘if that’s the way you feel’ that he would have made it happen. Gabriel wouldn’t do that. More than anything else he was a survivor and Sam yelling at him wouldn’t make him go off and kill himself. The very idea was ridiculous.

Dean thought he should just count his blessings and let it go, but Sam couldn’t do that. He had been wrong. He had hurt someone and he needed to apologize and make it right. His conscience wouldn’t let him do any less. He gave in and called Cas. If anyone could find the archangel it was his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas hadn’t heard from Gabriel in a couple weeks either, which was unusual, but he wasn’t really concerned yet. Not until Sam told him that they hadn’t heard from him either. Gabriel usually dropped in on them at least three times a week. Sam told him about the fight they had and that he’d said some things he didn’t mean and wanted to apologize, but didn’t go into detail on exactly what was said. Cas agreed to look for his brother and make sure he was okay, and even pass on a message, but he wouldn’t drag him back unless he wanted to come. Cas was big on the whole free will idea these days. 

When Cas arrived in the apartment that he knew Gabriel spent the most time in, his slight concern became full blown worry. There were pizza boxes and empty ice cream containers and numerous other candy wrappers strewn everywhere. There were papers littering the apartment as though they had just been tossed aside, some of them balled up. He picked up the nearest one and saw the start of a letter to Sam. Some others looked like financial documents. It was very unlike Gabriel. The archangel wasn’t exactly a neat freak but when the whole place could be spotless with a simple snap of the fingers, the fact that it had gotten like this in the first place filled the seraph with fear for his brother.

It was this fear that had him storming into the bedroom without even knocking and he stopped short and gasped at the sight that met him. Gabriel was lying in bed, looking pale and sickly. He looked like he had lost about fifty pounds and he hadn’t exactly had that much weight to lose in the first place. The most worrying part was his grace. It looked like it was just shriveling up and dying. While part of him argued that his brother obviously needed to rest, it was overridden by the part that needed to know what was going on and how he could help. He wasn’t just going to stand here and watch his favorite brother slip away. He knelt by Gabriel’s bedside and gently shook him awake. “Whasa?” Gabriel murmured questioningly as he creaked an eye open. 

“Gabriel, what happened?” he asked alarmed. 

“Sam wished me dead,” Gabriel said annoyed at being woken up. 

“But how would that…unless…no,” Cas breathed out the last word disbelievingly. 

“Yep. I guess I went a prank too far,” Gabriel said before being overcome by a coughing fit. 

“I’m so sorry, brother,” Cas said heartbrokenly as tears filled his eyes. He knew this was nothing he could fix. It wasn’t even something a simple apology from Sam could fix. His brother was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He could at least see if Gabriel needed anything else from him before he went. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“There is a box on the table with a note on top. After I’m gone…take it to Sam?” he asked hopefully. 

“I’ll make sure he gets it,” Cas assured him. 

“After…” he was interrupted by another coughing fit. “After I’m gone.”

“What good will it do then?” Cas asked not wanting to make that promise. He hated making promises he had no intention to keep. 

“It’s…only…for after. Please, Cassie,” Gabriel said weakly. 

“Okay. After,” Cas said trying to placate his brother. “Do you need anything else?” 

“Just…rest,” Gabriel said already starting to nod off again. 

“Okay. Rest well, brother,” Cas said softly, tears running down his cheeks. He headed out of the room and grabbed the box. Screw waiting until he was gone. There was one thing Sam could do to save Gabriel. Cas wouldn’t ask it of him, but he could make sure he had the information and if Sam offered…well Cas would make sure it happened. 

Cas appeared back in the motel room with Sam while Dean was out at some bar somewhere. He was holding the box as fresh tears still streamed down his face. “Cas? What’s wrong? What is it? Is he okay?” Sam asked alarmed. Cas just handed over the box and went to sit dejectedly at the table. He hoped the letter would do most of the explaining. He didn’t want to. 

Sam ripped the letter open looking for answers and he started to read.

Sam,  
If you’re reading this, then I’m dead

 

“He’s dead!?” Sam asked wide-eyed.

“Almost. I was…supposed to wait,” Cas said through his tears.

“How? Why?” Sam asked swallowing around the lump in his own throat. 

“Just read, Sam. Then I’ll answer anything else.”

Sam could tell that Cas was just barely holding it together and he felt bad for pushing. He turned back to the letter.

 

Sam,  
If you’re reading this, then I’m dead. I know how you like to take the weight of the world on your shoulders and blame yourself for everything, so I’m going to tell you now, this isn’t your fault. It’s really not. It’s mine. I should have told you about our connection years ago. Let you make an informed choice. I was just afraid. I was afraid of what you would choose and I was afraid to face it. That’s on me. Not you. I know you didn’t mean it, and you had no way of knowing that you were my soulmate and that your words could have more lasting effects. I know if you had then I know you would have chosen them more carefully, so don’t blame yourself. Please. I was the one who didn’t give you the information you needed. I brought this on myself, so let it go and live your life and be happy. 

I’ve left you everything I have. All my properties are signed over to your main alias and all my money is now in an account in that same name along with all my stocks and bonds. You’re rich now kiddo. The world is your oyster. Take advantage of it. Live. 

 

The pen seemed to go off on its own for a bit in harsh lines and squiggles and there was a drop of blood on the paper, all of which just slammed Sam with the fact that Gabriel was in bad shape and he could feel the tears prickling his eyes. He’d never meant for this. For any of it. He had been angry and annoyed. He didn’t want Gabriel dead. Out of his life, maybe, but never dead. Despite the archangel’s words, he felt the guilt crushing him. 

 

I know you probably don’t want my money and stuff, but I don’t care. It’s yours anyway. Do whatever you want with it. 

 

That was as far as Sam got before he balled up the letter and threw it angrily at the wall. He didn’t want it. He was Gabriel’s killer. He didn’t deserve a damn thing. How could he accept any of it knowing that the only reason he had it was because he lost his temper and killed the only decent archangel. The last archangel in existence. The last of the beings that helped to form then entire universe, that should have existed to see it’s end and he was dead because Sam got all up in arms about a little water. No. No way was Sam going to let this happen. Cas said he wasn’t dead yet. There was still time. There had to be something he could do. 

“How do I fix this? How do I take it back?” he asked Cas. He knew that answer wouldn’t be in the letter. Gabriel intended to be gone before the letter was ever read. 

“You can’t take it back. It’s already done…”

“There has to be something I can do,” Sam interrupted him, refusing to accept that answer. 

“The only way to save him now is to complete the bond. Bind yourself to him for all eternity,” Cas said seriously. 

“But…you mean…like…we’d be married or something? Forever?” Sam stammered. 

“Yes.”

“No chance for divorce?” Sam asked despite knowing the answer. 

“No. you would no longer age or die of natural causes, if you were killed then you would share your eternity together. You would have to be together for a good portion of the time to keep the bond from weakening. It is not something to be taken lightly,” the seraph warned. 

“But it’s the only way to save his life?” Sam asked. 

“Yes.”

“What…what happens to angels when they die?” Sam needed to know. If Gabriel would just end up going home to heaven that wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Nothing. They cease to exist. In any way. We do not have souls that can live on after our grace is destroyed.” 

“Could the angel tablet be reformed? Could we bring him back that way?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Without an active prophet the tablet cannot be reformed. Even if it could it would not be an option. Gabriel’s grace is dying, not being shattered like it was the last time he was killed.”

Sam hung his head. He didn’t really have a choice here. Well, he did. He could just let Gabriel die, but he couldn’t live with that choice. He didn’t know if he could live with this one either, but at least he would be doing something. He was going into this one with his eyes open and he knew exactly what he was getting into. He just knew he couldn’t let Gabriel die. Not like this. “I’ll do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You are certain?” Cas asked hopefully. 

“Y-yes,” Sam said not sounding at all certain, but refusing to back down.

“Very well. I will take you to him,” Cas said grabbing Sam’s hand and appearing in the living room of Gabriel’s apartment. Sam looked around at the mess that Gabriel had obviously been too weak to clean up as Cas said, “I should warn you. He does not look well at all. Even to human eyes.”

“That’s okay. I can deal,” Sam said, but couldn’t help the gasp that escaped as they entered the archangels room. He was suddenly very sure about his course of action. He couldn’t see Gabriel like this and not make whatever sacrifice it took to fix it. Not when it was his fault in the first place. Sam, like Cas had before him, fell to his knees beside the bed and shook Gabriel gently awake. 

“Whas aguy gotta do t’get some sleep round here,” he grumbled sleepily. 

“Gabriel? It’s Sam,” he said softly. 

“Sam!” Gabriel jerked like he tried to sit up before he fell back onto the pillows with a coughing fit and Sam didn’t miss the blood leaking out onto his hand during it. Judging by the bloody streaks on the side of the sheets it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence and Sam would guess that was what happened in the letter when the pen went wild and the blood dripped on the paper. Sam helped him sit up and that eased his coughing somewhat. When he could he glared at Cas. “What happened to after?”

“Don’t blame him,” Sam said. Cas had obviously been planning to give it to him all along, but if Sam could take some of the blame off the angel he would. “I’m the one who sent him to find you in the first place. He couldn’t not come back and tell me what he found. I could tell that something was wrong. I pushed him into it. It wasn’t his fault.”

“You couldn’t have even stalled for a few more hours?” Gabriel asked Cas annoyed. 

“A few hours? It’s that close?” Sam asked. 

“A day at the most,” Gabriel reluctantly admitted. 

“Bond with me,” Sam blurted out. 

“Absolutely not!” Gabriel said with more strength than he had shown thus far. 

“You would rather die than be with me?” Sam asked incredulously and maybe a little hurt, not that he would admit it.

“I would rather die than trap you into an eternal commitment that you don’t want,” Gabriel said heatedly. 

“I do want it,” Sam protested. 

“No, you don’t. You want to fix me because that’s what you do. You always want to fix everyone and everything, and maybe you even feel a little guilty even though I told you it’s not your fault and you feel the need to do something. But you don’t want this. You don’t want ME. Not like that. And I absolutely refuse to do that to you. You tried. Your conscious can be clear. Now go and let me die in peace.”

“No. I can’t accept that. I WON’T accept that. I don’t care what you say or how you try to spin it, this is my fault. I overreacted to an annoying little prank and now you’re lying here dying. There’s no other way around it, and I can’t live with that.”

“But you can live with me? Forced to be in presence all the time, resenting me more and more every day, for the rest of eternity? You think ‘I’ can live with ‘that’?”

“Brother, please. I’ve lost so much already. Don’t make me lose you too,” Cas made his foray into the argument hoping that tactic would work.

“You don’t talk to me,” Gabriel said harshly. “This is exactly why I wanted you to wait. Now I have to spend the little bit of time I have left dealing with all this drama. Talk about not being good for me.”

“Hey, there’s no reason to be a jerk to your brother. Can’t you see he’s hurting?” Sam jumped to Cas’ defense. 

“See? You’re already mad at me. And you think you can deal with me forever?” Gabriel said pointedly. 

Sam closed his eyes and counted to ten, praying for patience. That was something he was obviously going to have to get used to doing. When he opened them again he was calmer and decided to try going about this a different way. “Look, Gabriel, I get what you’re saying. I do. But you never told me about this. You never gave me a chance to figure out how I feel. If I could love you. You know I was obviously attracted to you when we first met and then everything after that happened and you never even gave me a chance. I know this situation isn’t ideal, but if I’m your soulmate that means you’re mine. Don’t make me live the rest of my life wondering if I lost my one chance at happiness.” Sam did his best to be convincing and to lay it on as thick as he could. He had no idea if anything he was saying was true, but it sounded good. 

“This is all a moot point anyway,” Gabriel said looking away. “I don’t have enough grace left to even initiate the bond, nor do I have enough physical strength to consummate it.”

Sam was glad Gabriel wasn’t looking at him and thus didn’t see the color drain out of his face at the idea of consummating. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. If he had it would have been obvious of course. He tamped down his panic and forced himself to look unaffected as Cas said, “I can use my grace to jump start the bond.”

“And I can do all the work for the…um…other part,” Sam said. 

“It’s not that easy,” Gabriel scoffed. “I have to be the one to claim you, not the other way around. And I don’t even know if I can get it up anymore.”

Sam gulped, trying to force calm, as he asked, “So you have to be…um…in me…but…but do you have to be…you know…on top?” 

Gabriel tried weakly to push Sam away from him, but he could barely lift his arms. “Damn it Sam. You really think I want it this way? That I want you…like this? So scared and reluctant.”

Sam steeled himself for what he was about to do as he leaned over and kissed Gabriel, taking a second to get used to the feel of the archangel’s lips on his before he deepened the kiss and he kept it going until he needed to breathe. He could see by the tenting in the sheet that Gabriel’s other argument was moot now. 

“Don’t ask me to do this, Sam,” Gabriel whispered brokenly. “Please. Just…just let me go with dignity.”

“I can’t,” Sam whispered back, still a little dazed from the kiss. “Please, Gabriel. Bond with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel had lost all strength to resist. “Fine,” he said defeated and Sam kissed him again. This time short and chaste and gave him a nervous smile. 

“So…um…Cas has to…um…be here for this?” he asked. 

“If he’s going to initiate the bond, yes,” Gabriel told him. 

“O-okay,” Sam stuttered. Just what he needed. An audience. “So…um…what first?” 

“The bond needs to be initiated at first penetration,” Gabriel told him, choosing to treat this clinically since it obviously wasn’t something done out of love or lust. 

Sam nodded and pulled the sheets off the archangel and started helping him out of his clothes which was pretty easy since he was just wearing a t-shirt and boxers before he started stripping off his own clothes doing his best not to think about what he was doing or the fact that Cas was there too. Once they were both naked he hesitantly straddled the archangel’s waist and started to line Gabriel’s cock up with his entrance. “Sam wait. Stop,” Gabriel said quickly. 

“What? Why?” Sam asked not sure if he was hoping the archangel changed his mind or not. 

“You’ve never been with a man before, have you?” he asked. 

“Well…no…why?” 

“If you do it like that it’s gonna hurt like a bitch, mostly for you, but it won’t really feel great for me either,” Gabriel pointed out. 

“Oh…but…um…” Sam was obviously lost on what to do. 

“You have to use lube and loosen yourself up first. The lube is in the top drawer of the nightstand.”

Sam reached for the lube and found it okay, but… “Loosen myself up?” he asked. 

“Put your fingers in and stretch yourself out,” Gabriel told him. 

“I don’t…um…know how,” Sam said blushing bright red. 

Cas wasn’t about to see this derailed by something so simple. He had been on earth long enough now to have had a few lovers of his own, both male and female, so he knew what needed to be done. “If you like, I could…assist.”

Gabriel fought the urge to glare at his brother at the suggestion. If Sam wouldn’t do it himself it was the best option, but the idea of someone else touching Sam like that just before they bonded stirred more than a little jealousy in him. “That’s up to Sam,” he forced himself to say. 

Sam gulped, his nerves increasing by the second, but he couldn’t back out now, and he had no idea what he was doing if he tried to do this to himself and he didn’t want to do something wrong, so he didn’t have much choice. “O-okay,” he stammered. 

Cas nodded and took the lube from his hand and slicked his fingers up before slipping one into Sam’s ass. He couldn’t prevent his own reaction from stirring at the tight heat around his finger, but he studiously ignored it and hoped the others did the same as he started moving his finger in and out slowly. 

Sam couldn’t help but squirm a little at the sensation. It felt…strange…and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. “Kiss me, Sam,” Gabriel whispered wanting to get both their minds off of what was happening and wanting to get his erection back before Sam was ready. Sam only hesitated for a moment before he leaned down and did as he was asked. 

Cas could tell that Sam was uncomfortable and he knew this would go better if he got some enjoyment out of it too, so he went for the pleasure button and Sam gasped and instinctively pressed himself back for more, biting Gabriel’s lip in the process. “Sorry,” Sam said sheepishly, before returning to kissing Gabriel, this time with a little more enthusiasm as Cas began paying liberal attention to the sweet spot and before long Sam was hard too, much to the hunter’s surprise. 

Cas slid a second finger into Sam, causing another uncomfortable shift before he relaxed and by now Cas’ pants were very uncomfortable and he was having trouble ignoring it. Sam was moaning into Gabriel’s mouth and the archangel’s cock was leaking pre-cum, mixing with Sam’s as they rubbed together and pulling moans from him as well. By the time Cas slid the third finger in, Sam was beyond being uncomfortable and just wanted more and it wasn’t long before his ass was achingly empty. “You’re ready, Sam,” Cas said tightly, handing him the lube and letting him do Gabriel’s cock. 

As Sam lowered himself slowly on the archangel, Cas put a hand to each of their foreheads and sent his grace flowing, getting the bond started and he could feel Gabriel’s grace starting to repair as Sam settled all the way down and stilled as he tried to catch his breath. As soon as Cas felt Gabriel’s own grace start to take over, he stepped back and slipped out of the room, only making it outside the door as he leaned against the wall and undid his pants taking his own aching cock in his hand. 

“God, Sam, move,” Gabriel gasped. 

Sam started rocking his hips back and forth experimentally, one hand resting lightly on the archangel’s protruding ribs while the other reached down to touch himself. It took a couple minutes but he finally found the right angle to hit the sweet spot and he moaned and started moving faster. He couldn’t believe how close he was already. This wasn’t going to last long. At least not on his part. “Shit…G-Gabriel…I’m…close…” he panted as his movements picked up a frantic pace. 

“Yes…Sam…cum for me…” Gabriel encouraged him. He was just as close and he wanted Sam to cum first. He wanted to feel the hunter’s tight ass milking him for every drop. 

Sam slammed himself down hard one more time as spilled over his hand, jerking his hips forward through his release and he heard Gabriel’s guttural moan as the archangel blew with him. He sat there, staring at the discheveled man beneath him for a minute as they both caught their breath, before he suddenly remembered what he was doing and found himself extremely uncomfortable. He scrambled off the archangel and grabbed for his clothes. “So…um…I have to…stick around for a while?” he asked. 

Gabriel rolled to his side, back to Sam, trying to hide the tears stinging his eyes. “You can go watch tv or something. Just…don’t go far,” he said doing his best to keep his voice even. 

Sam felt the guilt welling up in him again. He reached out a hand to put on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I-I’m sorry…”

“No I’m the one who’s sorry. I should never have…” he cut himself off. “It doesn’t matter. What’s done is done. Just…go watch tv or something.”

Part of Sam told him that he should stay, but he had no idea what to say or do if he did, so he reluctantly left the crying archangel lying on the bed after reaching down to cover him back up. 

When Sam walked out to the living room, Cas started to open his mouth to say something about him not staying with Gabriel, but he stopped himself. The hunter had just essentially sacrificed the rest of his eternity to save Gabriel’s life. He couldn’t ask much more of him. When Sam started to clean up the mess in the living room, he said, “I can help with that.”

“That’s okay,” Sam said avoiding Cas’ eyes after everything that had happened in there. “If you could just go let Dean know where I am and that I’m okay that would be great. I’ll call if I need a lift back later.”

Cas knew a dismissal when he heard on so he just did as he asked and left Sam to his cleaning and brooding.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean got back from the bar to find the room empty and his eyes lit on the unopened box with Sam’s name on the table. He looked around and saw the crumbled up paper on the floor and picked it up and started reading. So someone had died and left Sam a fortune huh? That was interesting. He re-read it trying to pick up some more clues and the mention of soulmates and knowing for years and Sam’s harsh words gave him a sinking feeling that he knew who it was and that explained where Sam was. He had probably gone for a run to clear his head. He knew his brother’s guilt tended to get the better of him. 

That thought had just crossed his mind when Cas appeared in the room. “Gabriel’s dead?” Dean asked curiously, trying to keep a supportive tone. He knew that Cas had been close with his brother. 

Cas looked at the note in Dean’s hands and clarified. “No. I was supposed to wait until he was gone to give that to Sam, but I didn’t.”

Dean groaned. “Let me guess, he went off to do something stupid and self-sacrificial to save the douchebag’s life.”

Cas forced himself to ignore Dean’s tone as he said. “They are bonded now and Gabriel is recovering.”

“Bonded like…married?” Dean asked distastefully. 

“Yes.”

“So once Gabriel’s better then what? They get a divorce or something?” 

“No. The bond is forever. It cannot be broken,” Cas told him. 

“Damn it,” Dean said throwing the letter at the wall again. “And he couldn’t have waited and talked to me about this first?” 

“It was very close,” Cas told him. “There was no time. It was good that he asked me to check on Gabriel when he did. A few more hours and he would have been lost.”

Dean made a frustrated sound. “Why couldn’t he just leave well enough alone?” 

“You would rather my brother died?” Cas asked incredulously. 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I know he’s your brother and all, but yeah. Better that than Sam stuck in something like this forever.”

Cas voice grew cold as he said sarcastically, “Well then you should be very pleased to know that due to the bond, Gabriel and Sam will need to spend a great deal of time together.”

“Oh hell no. Just because Sam had to go all doe eyed and save the jerk doesn’t mean I’m gonna put up with him,” Dean said heatedly. 

“So should I retrieve your brother’s belongings and inform him that you wish to sever your partnership?” Cas asked coldly. 

“Well, hang on…not so fast. Tell me more about this bond thing. What kind of leeway do we have? I mean, what if Sam dies and then comes back. Could he be free then?” Dean asked. 

“No. He would not. He is not able to be killed so easily and will never die of natural causes. Death will not sever the bond either. Gabriel will simply follow him and they will share their eternal afterlife.”

“But…I…god is he even human anymore?” Dean asked disgustedly. Going behind his back with the archdouche was bad enough, but this? Dean didn’t know if he could live with this, and knowing that he would actually be around, like…all the time. Nope. Dean was done. He was out. He’d put up with far too many of his brother’s bad decisions over the years, but this was one too many. “Go ahead and take his stuff then.” If he wanted the jerk then he could have him. 

Cas snapped. He shoved Dean against the wall and said, “We are done, Dean Winchester. If you call me for help, I will not answer. I have taken a great deal of abuse from you over the years, and I have watched your brother take just as much. When I pulled you from hell, you didn’t think you deserved to be saved and I disagreed with you then, but I’m starting to think maybe you knew better than me after all.” Before Dean could even register what the seraph had said, he was gone, along with all Sam’s stuff, the box from the table, and even the balled up letter from the floor. Dean just huffed and fell back on the bed. At least they had been finished with this job and he could move on come morning. He was too drunk to even think about driving his baby tonight. 

 

Cas appeared in his own apartment that Gabriel had set him up with as he considered his next course of action. He was unsure if it would be better to break the news to Sam now or wait until he called. As he considered the matter it dawned on him that perhaps Sam would attempt to call his brother before he called Cas, and finding out that way would simply make matters worse. Sam wouldn’t like that he had hidden it from him. He sighed and reappeared back in Gabriel’s apartment, and now likely Sam’s as well, with all of the hunter’s belongings. 

“Cas? What…” Sam asked feeling his throat close up. He knew what this meant and he desperately hoped he was wrong. Maybe Cas was just here to tell him he would have to stay for a few days and brought his stuff so he would have it. The thunderous expression on the seraphs face didn’t bode well for that hope. 

“Dean has expressed his desire to end your partnership. He asked that I deliver your belongings to you,” he said evenly. 

“He…he’s actually THAT pissed at me for this? For saving Gabriel’s life?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“He stated that he wished Gabriel had died and expressed his doubts about your continued humanity,” Cas said trying to keep things formal so that he didn’t lose his temper again.

Sam had no such compunctions. “That complete, utter, asshole!” he yelled, throwing his bag across the room. “You know what? Fine. He wants to ‘end our parnership’ fine. See how well he gets along without someone to do all his research for him and listen to him bitch all the time. I’ve had it. I have a chance to get out now, and this just seals it. I’m done with him.”

“I said much the same to him, and have also severed ties,” Cas told him, just to make it clear that he wouldn’t be taking Sam’s place. 

Sam deflated and sank down onto the couch and put his head in his hands. “I…I think I want to be alone for a while.”

“Very well. I will go check on Gabriel before I go if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead. He’s your brother,” Sam said uncaring. 

 

Cas knocked lightly before entering and he saw Gabriel rolling over to face him while wiping his eyes. “Are you alright brother?” he asked concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Gabriel said a little more harshly than he had intended. Sam had played him and he had let him. All that talk about how he had always been attracted to him and could love him and wanted a chance was all a load of crap and Gabriel had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. He had let himself hope and now he was in the very situation he had hoped to avoid, but yeah. He was fine. “What was all the yelling about?” he asked desperate to change the subject. 

“Dean has severed ties with his brother,” Cas told him. 

Gabriel wished he hadn’t asked. Just one more thing he’d taken away from the hunter. One more thing for him to resent him for. One more way he’d ruined Sam’s life. “Great,” he said sarcastically. “Now I need to rest.”

“If you need anything and you don’t want to ask Sam, just call for me,” Cas told him, squeezing his shoulder before he left. He was sure that Sam would take care of Gabriel’s needs, but getting Gabriel to ask for what he needed would be a different story. 

 

Sam sat there wallowing in his own misery for a little while before he shrugged it off and got up and finished cleaning the apartment. He left the still unopened box sitting on the table. He and Gabriel would deal with all that later. He had no intention of taking anything from the archangel, even if it were still on offer since he wasn’t actually dying. Once the place was clean he grabbed the phone and called for pizza, using the last of his cash since he didn’t want to risk using his fake credit cards here, at Gabriel’s house, and risk bringing trouble to the door. Using them and then blowing town was bad enough. Besides, Sam would bet that Dean would be cancelling his cards soon anyway. Maybe he could talk Gabriel into a loan until he got a job. 

When the pizza got there, Sam paid the guy and then grabbed Gabriel’s and took it in to him, knocking lightly before he entered. “Hey,” Sam said uncomfortably. “I thought you might be hungry. I gathered by the receipts out there that ham and pineapple was your favorite but I’ve got a meatlovers out there too if you want some of that instead.”

“This is fine. Thank you, Sam,” Gabriel said distantly. 

“Can I…um…ask you something?” 

“Of course…” Gabriel said warily. 

“Did the bond…you know…take okay?” When Gabriel looked at him curiously he explained. “It’s just…you still look…”

“Disgusting?” Gabriel asked harshly. 

“I was gonna say sick,” Sam said evenly. 

“My grace is healed but it’s gonna take it time to recharge. It will fix my appearance first before it starts replenishing enough to be used so you won’t have to look at me like this for long,” Gabriel told him without looking at him. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Sam said gently. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Yes. I’m fine. Your heroic sacrifice saved my life,” he snapped before he sighed. There was no reason to make this more difficult for them both. “Thank you for the pizza, Sam,” he said evenly and apparently Sam understood it for the dismissal it was. That or he was just eager to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam ate his pizza and watched television for a little while, before he headed back to Gabriel’s room. As he entered the room, He saw Gabriel fast asleep still partially sitting up, with the open, half empty pizza box still in his lap. He couldn’t help a fond smile as he closed the pizza box and picked it up, unable to resist running a hand through Gabriel’s hair as he left. He put the remainder of both pizzas in the fridge and turned on a movie. He knew that he and Gabriel needed to talk and maybe by tomorrow his embarrassment would have eased enough to allow him to. He had realized there wasn’t a spare bedroom here so he just laid down to sleep on the couch. 

The next morning, he went to see Gabriel, knocking lightly, not sure if he was still asleep or not. “C’mon in Sam,” Gabriel said wearily. 

“You look better today,” Sam said with an encouraging smile. 

“Right,” Gabriel scoffed. 

“No really. Your hair is filling out more and you have some color back in your skin. Your eyes aren’t quite as sunken in. It’s better.” Gabriel snorted derisively and Sam knew that this was a pointless line of conversation. “So we should probably talk…”

“Yeah. We should,” Gabriel said, but he didn’t want to hear what Sam had to say. He could imagine what it was so he would just lay it all out and save himself from having to hear the words. “So I was thinking, once I’m recovered I can either add another bedroom to this place or you can pick one of my other properties and we can live there. I figure we can get by with a minimum of interaction as long as we are living in the same place. Unfortunately, you’ll have to take the couch until then, or until I can manage to get to and from the couch and then you can have my bed. It doesn’t really matter.”

“Gabriel…” Sam said softly trying to interrupt. 

“It’s okay, Sam. I know why you said all that crap about wanting a chance and being attracted to me and stuff. You were trying to save my life. I hate it, but I won’t hold it against you. You said what you had to say and what’s done is done.”

“Gabriel!” Sam said a little louder getting the archangel’s attention. “I get why you think I wasn’t being serious. I did kinda disappear pretty fast and avoid you most of the night. That wasn’t about you or us though. I was…embarrassed and awkward and I didn’t know what to say or what to do and it was just easier to run. Yeah, part of it was saying whatever I needed to, to get the job done. I’ll admit that. But…well…there was some truth to it. I don’t really know you, Gabriel. I never gave you a chance, for obvious reasons, but for better or worse we’re in this now and I want to put all that behind us and see where this goes. Your idea sounds good on the surface, but a few points. First, I’m not kicking you out of your bed. End of story. And this whole minimal interaction thing just isn’t gonna work for me. I want to get to know you and I can’t exactly do that if we’re tiptoeing around trying to avoid each other, okay?”

“We can’t just put everything behind us, Sam,” Gabriel said, refusing to get his hopes up yet again. 

“Why not?” Sam asked. 

“Because you know as well as I do that it’ll just blow up in our faces later. We can’t just bury these things. We have to work through them.”

“I don’t see how we can do that,” Sam said tightly. Gabriel seriously wanted to dredge up everything they had been through. Mystery spot, tv land, all of it. 

“If you want to have anything meaningful between us, we’ll have to,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“You’re really gonna make me dredge all that up again?” Sam asked incredulously. Gabriel just raised an eyebrow. “Fine. You wanna do this, we’ll do this. You killed Dean. A thousand times. You made me live six months without him. You tortured me with his death for a whole damn year and you wanna work through that?”

“Sam…I…”

“Were you just suicidal or something? Because I sure as hell wouldn’t have lifted a finger to save you from this then if I had said the wrong thing,” Sam barreled right through Gabriel’s attempt to speak. “You put me through hell.”

“I wasn’t suicidal, Sam, but I wouldn’t have minded dying for that. I knew that if you didn’t learn to let go…if you didn’t learn to deal with your brother’s death then the apocalypse would happen and Lucifer would destroy you and I couldn’t let that happen. I couldn’t just stand by and watch that, so yeah, I stepped in, and maybe I could have found a different way, but I couldn’t think of one. It was a hail mary and one that could have cost my life, very nearly did, but it was better than watching Lucifer tear you apart, but I failed anyway. I couldn’t get through to you. We both went through hell at Mystery Spot, Sam. Not just you.”

Sam gaped at him for a good long while as he turned that over in his head. “That’s what that was about?” he asked incredulously. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Come on. ‘you can’t save your brother’ ‘Dean’s your weakness’ ‘It’s gonna be the death of you’ ‘it only ends in blood and pain’ ‘the way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other’ any of this ringing a bell?” 

“But…I…then what was the whole tv land thing about? Trying to get us to say yes?” Sam asked trying to wrap his head around all this. 

“I failed. I knew I failed. I couldn’t see any other way out, and sitting around and waiting for the death knell was killing me. I wanted to get it over with so I could mourn and move on, but you kept dragging out the inevitable. It was like it was rubbing my failure in my face and I couldn’t take it. Then you gave me another way. Another idea. Maybe, just maybe, I could save you anyway. That’s why I was at that hotel. That’s why I threw myself at Lucifer. I gave you what you needed to end things and I didn’t want to be there if you failed. I knew it was a long shot and I didn’t want to see what would happen to you. What you would become. I will apologize to you for tv-land because I was wrong and it was borne more from my own frustration than anything else, but I won’t apologize for mystery spot.”

“Yeah. Okay. I…I get it now. I just…I need some time to…figure things out,” Sam said feeling more confused than ever. 

Gabriel gave him a sad half-smile. “Yeah. Okay.” The result of him ‘figuring things out’ would determine if they had half a chance to make a go at this. He refused to get his hopes up again when they could come crashing down at any moment. 

“Do you want some breakfast or something? We still have some pizza left or I can get you some cereal or toast or…I don’t know what all you have,” he shrugged. 

“Pizza is fine, Sam. Thanks,” Gabriel told him. He would probably be able to get up and around, at least a little bit, by tomorrow. His muscles basically had to reform before he could start trying to use them. “And you mean what ‘we’ have,” he pointed out. “Oh and the cash is in the top drawer if you want something we don’t have.” 

That brought up another subject. “I’m not gonna use your money, Gabriel.”

“Okay, well your new cards for your new account are in the box Cas gave you. You can use that instead,” he said knowing that wasn’t what Sam meant. 

“That’s your money too,” Sam said pointedly. 

“Not anymore, Sammykins. I’m just a poor broke archangel trying to make it by,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, well, we’ll deal with all that later. I’m sure I’ll be fine with what you have,” Sam said. 

Gabriel just shrugged. If he wanted to deal with it he could, but they WOULD be having that conversation later.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam took Gabriel his pizza and then went back out to the living room to eat his own as he considered everything he’d learned about Gabriel and his motives. Could he really keep holding a grudge over mystery spot knowing what Gabriel had been trying to prevent? He just wished it was that easy to make the pain go away. Then again, apparently it had been hard on him too. Could that be one of those things they just filed away or would that fall under burying it. He figured he could just file it away. They had dealt with the reasons behind it and worked out any resentment, but he didn’t think that pain would ever go away. 

Tv-land though. That was a different story. Like Gabriel had said. He was wrong and he had put him and Dean through that for nothing. Then again, what had he really done that was so terrible. He gave Sam herpes, but he also got rid of it right after. Sam didn’t even have to suffer through it for more than the thirty second commercial. He hit Sam in the nuts with a bowling ball, but he had apparently shielded him from any lasting effects from it. He had shot Dean, but again. No lasting effects and the pain hadn’t lasted long at all. Everything else was just embarrassing. 

He tried to put himself in Gabriel’s shoes. Facing what he was facing and feeling backed into a corner with no way out that he could see, would he try to get it over with. If he were honest with himself the answer would have to be yes. Granted he would have gone about it a very different way, but he and Gabriel were very different people, but yeah. He would have tried to push the matter too. He wasn’t sure if he would have gone so far, but the apology made up for a lot of that, and sacrificing his life to get them out of that hotel, made up for the rest and then some. 

He considered their interactions after Gabriel was resurrected with this new information and he was ashamed to see that when he had first come back he had been helpful and kind and Sam treated him like garbage. He didn’t blame him for lashing out with pranks. Now that he knew that they were soulmates it wasn’t as simple as why didn’t he just leave them alone. He wanted to be near Sam, and as mature as the archangel could be in many ways, in others he wasn’t much more than a kid pulling a girl’s pigtails on the playground because he liked her. He just wanted attention. In whatever way he could get it. 

It would be easy to get annoyed and tell the archangel to grow up and quit acting like a child, but he knew that sometimes you had to take the good with the bad, and he was realizing that there might just be more good than he had anticipated. If Gabriel’s worst trait was his immature bids for attention, well, Sam could live with that. And maybe he wouldn’t even have to deal with that as long as he didn’t ignore him anymore. 

By the time he had come to these conclusions, it was getting close to lunchtime, so he went and knocked on Gabriel’s door again. “What do you want for lunch? And keep in mind I can’t cook so it can’t be more complicated than putting together a sandwich or nuking something,” Sam said with a chuckle. 

“Just order something, or go hit a burger joint. There’s one right around the corner,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“I told you, I’m not using your money,” Sam said. “And I’m fresh out.”

“I’m guessing you paid for the pizza last night?” Gabriel asked pointedly and Sam nodded. “So it’s my turn to spring for a meal. Just get us something and then we can talk about the money situation after.” 

“Okay. Well my question still stands. What do you want?” Sam asked. His solution seemed fair enough for now and they could work the rest out later. 

“Surprise me. Let’s see how well you actually know me,” Gabriel said as a challenge. He knew the hunter knew him better than he thought he did and wanted to prove it. 

“Okay,” Sam said accepting the challenge. “Just a question. While you’re still recovering do you have human dietary requirements?” 

“Nope,” Gabriel said with a grin. 

“Okay. I’ll be back soon,” Sam said grabbing a couple twenties from the drawer as he headed out. 

When he returned he brought the food and drinks into Gabriel’s room, sitting himself in the chair next to it as he started divvying it up. He handed Gabriel a super-size chocolate shake first, followed by a large hot fudge sundae, and a slice of chocolate cake before taking out his own burger and salad. “So how’d I do?” Sam asked. 

“Perfect,” Gabriel said digging into the sundae. “A little caramel wouldn’t have gone amiss though,” he added as an afterthought. 

Sam laughed. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Good. Now. Onto business. Our money situation. I know you don’t want everything I gave you when I was dying and truthfully, I don’t really want to be broke either now that I’m gonna live, but I have two points to make. First of all. I have more money than I could ever spend, even if I lost my powers for good and bought everything my heart desired. I don’t think you realize how much money I actually have. Second, we are bonded now. What’s mine is yours and all that. If you really don’t want things combined I will take back half of it, but no more than half,” Gabriel said firmly. 

Sam thought about and everything Gabriel said made sense logically, but… “It just doesn’t feel right. Me living off of you. I just…I feel like a mooch or something. Even with the whole what’s mine is yours thing, I didn’t earn that money…”

“You think I ‘earned’ it? Come on. You should know better than that.”

“That’s not the point,” Sam said. 

“When have you ever ‘earned’ money anyway?” Gabriel asked. 

“That’s not the point either. Then I was doing more important things. Now…now I have nothing and I’m just supposed to laze about and spend money that isn’t mine? I get your point and my rejection of this isn’t a rejection of you, but I’m just not that kind of person.”

“Okay, how about a compromise then. Until you get a job and start making your own money, use the account with half the money, and if you ever want or need something that your ‘earned’ money can’t pay for, use it as you will. Keep it as a backup.”

Sam considered that. It was a solution and there was nothing saying that he couldn’t put back what he took out when he started making money. He had been planning to ask Gabriel for a loan until then anyway, so it worked. “Okay. That works,” Sam agreed. 

“Good. So it’s settled,” Gabriel said with a note of finality. “Now. Do you know if you want to stay here or go somewhere else?” 

Sam shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter to me. I mean it’s not like I’m used to having a big place or anything. There’s plenty of room here if you can add a second bedroom, so I guess it’s whatever you want.” 

“I like it here. I spend a lot of time here, though I do like to travel a lot. This is my home base I suppose you could call it,” Gabriel told him. 

“Here it is then,” Sam said. 

“Great. Feel free to add your own touches around the place. This is your home too, now. All I ask is no flannel furniture. Please.” 

Sam laughed. “Believe it or not, I’m not really a big fan of flannel.”

“Coulda fooled me, kid.”

“No, really. I wear it because it’s easy to hide stains and doesn’t wear out as quickly in my line of work. My old line of work,” he corrected sadly. 

“I’m sorry about your brother, Sam.”

“Yeah, well, he’s a dick. Always has been to some degree but it’s gotten worse over the years. I think it was the whole apocalypse thing. It really knocked us off track and we never could get back. We were always either too close or too far,” Sam said. “It sucks, and I’ll miss him, but trying to be the perfect brother is exhausting.” 

“Tell me about it,” Gabriel said sympathetically. 

Sam chuckled. Gabriel would know about brothers. He only had about a million of them. They were done eating now and Sam started to clean up the mess. As he was heading out to throw the trash away, he paused in the doorway. “Do you need to rest or you wanna hang out or something?” Gabriel had basically been alone in that room for weeks and Sam felt bad leaving him there now that they were actually getting along, but he didn’t want to intrude if the archangel needed to sleep. 

“Nah. Not really tired at the moment,” Gabriel said. 

“Okay, how about I go throw this stuff away and then bring the tv in here and we can watch a movie or something,” Sam suggested.

“I don’t know if you’ll be able to move the tv,” Gabriel said. 

“I’ll figure it out. I’m a pretty strong guy,” Sam joked.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sam managed to lug the television in, huffing and puffing the whole way, Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh. “I told you it was heavy.”

“Well if you had a tv in your room I wouldn’t have to do this,” Sam griped good-naturedly. 

“I never had need of a television in my room before. I always had better things to do in here,” Gabriel said with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“I can imagine,” Sam said rolling his eyes trying to calm the embarrassment that started to pop back up. “There. All set. Anything in particular you want to watch?” 

“Star Wars?” Gabriel suggested hopefully. 

“Prequels or originals?” Sam asked. 

“Originals obviously. I don’t know what George Lucas was smoking when he made those disasters they called prequels. I mean Revenge of the Sith wasn’t too bad, but even it wasn’t up to the standards of the originals,” Gabriel went on a mini-rant. 

“Hey you don’t have to convince me. I happen to agree with you,” Sam said laughing as he held his hands up in surrender as he ducked out to grab the movies. 

When he put the first one in and started it, Gabriel patted the bed next to him. When Sam hesitated, Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. I know that chair isn’t very comfortable, and it’s not like I’m in any kind of shape to molest you.”

Sam chuckled at his own insecurities and hesitantly climbed into bed next to Gabriel and leaned back against the headboard as the opening credits started to roll. They spent and enjoyable afternoon watching all three of the original star wars movies, quoting lines to each other, getting into debates about the science behind hyperdrives and lightsabers, and making fun of plot inconsistencies. About halfway through the first movie, Sam found his hand entangled with Gabriel’s, but didn’t miss a beat. By the end of the second movie the archangel’s head was resting on his shoulder, but he found that he really didn’t mind that much and when he got up to put the third movie on, he came back and draped his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders and the archangel curled up to his side contentedly as they continued their banter. 

By the end of Return of the Jedi, Gabriel’s eyes were starting to droop and Sam, trying not to think too hard about it lest he chicken out, leaned down and kissed him softly. “Goodnight, Gabriel,” he whispered. 

“Night, Sam,” Gabriel murmured back sleepily and Sam slipped from the room with a grin on his face. He wasn’t really tired yet, so he grabbed his laptop to do some internet surfing as his mind wandered. There really was so much more to Gabriel than he’d ever realized. His generosity for one, and not just with the money, but the way he had tried so hard to talk Sam out of this bond just because he didn’t want Sam to regret it. He was even willing to die to keep Sam from doing something he wasn’t ready for. He was also a lot smarter than he let on. He wasn’t all jokes and pranks. They had gotten into one discussion on astrophysics and the nature of hyperspeed that had gone way over Sam’s head, but he hadn’t rubbed it in at all or made Sam feel dumb for being lost. He managed to explain things in such a way that Sam could grasp the basic concept if not the particulars and then changed the subject fluidly. He was also pretty funny when he wasn’t playing annoying pranks. It was too soon to say for sure, but he may not have been lying after all when he said that maybe he could come to love the archangel. It wasn’t nearly as farfetched as it would have been a few days ago at least. 

 

When Gabriel woke up the next morning, he felt strong enough to try getting out of bed. He was stiff and sore and it felt like his muscles hadn’t been used in forever, but he managed to hobble out to the living room. Sam was still asleep on the couch, feet hanging off the end, one hand dragging the floor and the blanket was kicked off and bunched on the floor. Gabriel walked over and picked the blanket up to drape it back over Sam and his hand brushed the hunter’s collarbone and the next thing he knew there was a strong hand wrapped around his wrist. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Gabriel said apologetically as Sam creaked an eye open. 

“S’okay Gabe. Hunter reflexes and all,” he said sleepily before his eyes snapped open. “Gabriel! You’re up? How are you feeling?” 

“I’m feeling better,” he said. “Still pretty weak, but I just needed to get out of that bed for a little while and stretch my legs.”

“You’re looking better. Almost like your old self again,” Sam told him. 

“That a good thing or a bad thing?” Gabriel asked jokingly. 

“A very good thing. I think we already established that your attractiveness was never in question,” Sam said as he leaned down for a kiss. “Good morning,” he said cheerfully as he pulled back. 

“And a very good morning it is,” Gabriel said slightly dazed. He had been mostly asleep for last night’s kiss, but this one he was actually able to enjoy. 

“You need any help?” Sam asked as Gabriel shuffled to the kitchen. 

“I’m good, Sammykins,” he chirped. 

Sam accepted that and tried not to hover, but he did watch Gabriel like a hawk, ready to step in if he stumbled. The archangel managed to get a bowl of cereal, but seemed to struggle with the full gallon of milk. “Here. Let me,” Sam said appearing at his side to grab it for him. “Tell me when,” he said as he started to pour it over the cereal. Gabriel stopped him when he had enough and Sam grabbed his own bowl of cereal, choosing the least sugary of the bunch which wasn’t saying much given that Gabriel had stocked the cabinets for himself. “I was thinking of doing some shopping today. Anything you want me to add to the list?” 

“A selection of candy bars would be nice. That’s usually something I just snap up in the moment so I don’t really keep any on hand.”

“Sure thing,” Sam said making a mental note to get a couple half gallons of milk too that would be easier for Gabriel to pick up while he was still recovering. “Don’t suppose you have a car I can use do you?” 

“No such luck. Sorry kiddo. Feel free to use the petty cash for a cab though.”

“Where is the nearest grocery store anyway?” Sam asked. 

“From the front of the building take a left, then a right on the next block and it’s two blocks from there,” Gabriel told him. 

“Okay then I’ll walk there and see how much stuff I end up with before I decide whether or not to bother with a cab for three blocks,” Sam said marveling at how domestic this whole conversation was and how much he was actually enjoying it. Just sitting at the breakfast table discussing grocery shopping. “So I noticed the piano. Do you play?” he asked curiously. 

“Sure do. Maybe I’ll play something for you sometime,” Gabriel offered. 

“I’d like that,” Sam said with a smile. 

“Out of curiosity, if you had to guess, what would you say my favorite piece of classical music is?” Gabriel asked. He wanted to know what Sam thought. 

“Hmm. I’m not really familiar with that much classical music, but from what I know, I would probably say…Flight of the Bumblebee?” he guessed. 

“Good guess,” Gabriel laughed. “It’s actually The Joke by Haydn, but not too many people know about that one. Out of the common ones that most people know Flight of the Bumblebee is a favorite. See? You know me better than you think you do.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right,” Sam said with a smile. “Once you’re up to it maybe you could play me The Joke?”

“Count on it, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said cheerfully as Sam got up to clear the table. 

“Well I’m gonna head out and get some shopping done. You need anything before I go?” Sam asked. 

“Nah I’m good. Mind if I use your computer while you’re gone?” Gabriel asked. 

“You know how to use a computer?” Sam asked skeptically. 

“Obviously,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Just never had much use for one at home.”

“Then yeah, go ahead. Not like you can’t afford to buy me a new one if you break it,” Sam teased. 

“Meanie,” Gabriel pouted and Sam laughed and pressed a kiss to the archangel’s lips before he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Not five minutes after Sam left, Cas appeared in the living room to see Gabriel shuffling towards the couch. He rushed to his brother’s side only to be pushed away for his efforts. “Thanks Cassie, but I got it.”

“Where is Sam?” Cas asked accusingly, annoyed with the hunter for leaving Gabriel in such a state. 

“Relax Cujo. He just ran to the grocery store. I needed a few things and he’s not really a fan of all the sugary stuff that I keep here,” Gabriel told him as he settled gingerly on the couch. 

Cas tilted his head as he considered the meaning behind Gabriel’s words. It seemed things were going better. He opened his mouth to ask just that when he saw the archangel pulling Sam’s computer into his lap. “I do not believe that Sam would appreciate you using his computer.”

“It’s fine. He said I could,” Gabriel chirped. 

“He…did?” Cas asked confused. “He doesn’t even like his brother using his computer.”

“Don’t I know it,” Gabriel chuckled. He remembered toying with them with just that the first time they met. 

“So…things are going well?” Cas asked hopefully. 

“They are, but don’t think you’re off the hook,” Gabriel told him. “You still ignored my dying wish and got Sam stuck in something he didn’t want. Whether it works out or not, I’m still not happy with you.”

“I…understand, brother. I am just relieved that you are still here to BE unhappy with me,” Cas said. “I will go then.”

“Hang on. You don’t have to go. You’re still my brother and I still love you. I just don’t like what you did. Doesn’t mean you can’t stick around and hang out,” Gabriel said. 

“I should probably be gone before Sam gets back anyway. He is still rather uncomfortable about the assistance I had to provide for the bond.”

“Oh psh. He’ll just have to get over it. If you keep avoiding him it’s just gonna get worse,” Gabriel said. Cas could see the wisdom in that so he just shrugged and sat down. “Oh and Cassie? I get that it was necessary then, but you ever touch him like that again and I’ll break your arms. Got it?” 

“Of course, brother,” Cas said with a nod, not taking any offense at the statement. He knew that it couldn’t have been easy watching someone touch his soulmate in a sexual manner, especially so close to their bond, and he needed to get that off his chest. 

“Good,” Gabriel said with a nod considering the matter settled. He looked up and frowned. “Don’t suppose you’d be willing to go get the television from my room and bring it back in here?” 

“I would be happy to,” Cas said standing up. 

“Wait,” Gabriel said biting his lip as he considered it. He liked the idea of Sam lying in bed with him watching television and while he was still recovering he had an excuse to get him there and get him more comfortable with the idea. Still though. He was up and around now. Not having a television in the living room would be annoying. “Never mind. Go ahead. Thanks Cassie.”

“If you have need of another television I rarely watch mine,” Cas said understanding the problem. Not completely of course, but he did get that Gabriel wanted a television in his room too. 

“I don’t want to take yours but if you wouldn’t mind running to an electronics store and buying me a new one that would be great.”

“Whatever you need, Gabriel,” Cas told him. “Would you like me to retrieve the other on first?” 

“That’s okay. It can stay where it is. Just make sure the one you get is just as big if not bigger. I don’t know if they have bigger, but if they do…”

“All right,” Cas said turning to leave. 

“Grab the money bag from the drawer. You can just return anything you don’t need,” Gabriel told him. Cas nodded and did so. Gabriel had given him a rather large fortune when he got him set up, so he could have easily paid for it himself, but it hardly mattered. “Oh and don’t forget to make sure it’s HD…and a smart tv…and…”

“I will simply ask the salesman what the best model is,” Cas interrupted. 

“Yeah. That works,” Gabriel said sheepishly. “Thanks again, Cassie.”

 

When Sam got home with the groceries, having had to take a cab, he made a mental note to himself to go more often in the future. This time couldn’t be helped, but making a large shopping trip and having to unload everything from the cab, and then make multiple trips to get it in the elevator, then get it all out of the elevator and then into the apartment was a real hassle. When he opened the door he saw an even bigger television in the living room and Cas was trying to hook up all the wires while Gabriel tried to direct him and he couldn’t help but laugh at the spectacle they made. 

“Sammykins! You’re back!” Gabriel said happily. 

Sam just shook his head in amusement and dropped a quick kiss on Gabriel’s lips as he walked to the kitchen. “I can do that Cas if you wanna bring the rest of the groceries inside.”

“That would be preferable, yes,” Cas said relieved. He had the rest of the groceries inside and sitting on the counter before Sam even made it to the television and he quickly started putting them away. It took Sam no time at all to get the television, surround sound, blu-ray player, and stereo system hooked up. 

“We’re out of petty cash by the way,” Gabriel said with a sheepish shrug. “I did get all the money settled where it belongs though, so we can use the cards again.”

“Thanks, Gabe,” Sam said resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He had actually counted the money last night just to see how much cash they’d had on hand and there had been nearly eight thousand dollars there, which meant Gabriel just spent all that on a new entertainment system. He made a mental note to check the banking documents Gabriel gave him to see just how much was plenty of money to the archangel. “I put in a job application at the supermarket while I was there too,” Sam told him. 

“Oh hell no,” Gabriel said. “You are not gonna take whatever crappy job comes along. I get that you want to work and make your own money, but at least find something you love. Something you enjoy.”

“Who knows how long that’s gonna take,” Sam pointed out. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Gabriel said and decided to try a different approach. “Those jobs are for people who need money in whatever form it comes in. People who are honestly broke and can’t make money any other way. Do you really want to take food out of their mouths, their children’s mouths?” 

Sam hadn’t thought of it like that and he could see the archangel’s point. “Yeah. Okay. I get it. I’ll find something better.”

“Just decide what you want to do and I can help you with any documents or credentials you need once my powers are back,” Gabriel offered. 

“I don’t want to use supernatural influence to get a job,” Sam said frowning. 

“Hey it’s still on you to do a good job. I’ll stay out of that. All I’m offering is to get you a chance,” Gabriel said. Sometimes Sam could make things so difficult with his arbitrary rules and morals. 

“Yeah. Okay. I guess that would be okay,” Sam said. He wasn’t going to try anything like doctor or lawyer that required a whole lot of extra school to know what he was doing, but he was sure he could find something somewhere in the middle. 

By then Cas was finished putting the groceries away and Gabriel said, “Movie marathon day! Cassie gets to pick first since he’s the guest.”

Sam just shook his head fondly as Cas got up and walked over to the shelves that held hundreds of dvds. After a few minutes, the seraph had chosen Bethoven and put it in the blu-ray player. Gabriel sat in the middle of the couch and wasted no time curling up to Sam’s side, making Cas smile as he sat on the other end. It seemed things might just work out for the best after all. He had done the right thing, whether Gabriel thought so or not. One thing he had learned from the Winchesters. Sometimes you had to do the wrong thing to do the right one.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam picked the next movie and then Gabriel. They ordered pizza for lunch and Sam had picked up popcorn at the grocery store, figuring they were going to be watching a lot of movies while Gabriel got his strength back. He even got a good amount of caramel popcorn for Gabriel, earning him a kiss from the happy archangel. Cas excused himself after dinner, wanting to give Sam and Gabriel some time alone, not that he worded it like that. He just told them he had things to do. 

“Another movie or you ready for bed?” Sam asked. 

“I think I can do one more,” Gabriel told him. He didn’t want this day to end yet. As Sam got up and put on the last movie, Gabriel said, “Are you happy Sam? Or, I mean, do you think you could be at least?” 

Sam sighed and sat down. “There’s a whole lot of bad right now, Gabe. I just lost my brother, and that hurts. I don’t know where to go or what to do with my life and that’s just scary, but if you mean with you, yeah. I am happy. And I think I could be long term too.”

“Good,” Gabriel said with a warm smile. “And as far as what to do with your life, don’t sweat it. Just let it come to you. Things will work out. It’s not like you’re in a position where you have to know right this second. Just let yourself enjoy the possibilities as you figure it out.”

Sam smiled and kissed the archangel, deepening it for the first time since the bond and Gabriel sank happily into it. “Thanks, Gabe. I’ll try.”

Gabriel grinned at him and just snuggled deeper into the hunter’s arms as they turned their attention back to the movie. When it was over, Gabriel was starting to nod off again and decided he needed to go to bed. Sam offered to help and Gabriel gladly took him up on it. His muscles weren’t strong enough to work very well while he was this tired. He did manage to walk by himself, but leaned on Sam as he did so. It was slow, but they made it and Sam didn’t seem the least bit impatient. He kissed the archangel deeply before helping him into bed and as he was leaving, Gabriel said, “Sam?” When the hunter turned back to look at him he said, “I know you’re probably not comfortable with it and that’s okay, but I want to make sure you know that I don’t mind if you sleep here. This bed is plenty big enough for two and nothing has to happen, not that I’m up for anything like that just yet anyway, but you know what I mean,” Gabriel babbled. 

“I know what you mean, and thanks. I…we’ll see,” Sam said with a smile. “Good night Gabriel.”

“Good night, Sam,” Gabriel said happily. 

 

When Sam sat down and pulled him computer over, he thought about Gabriel’s offer. It did make sense. The couch wasn’t really that comfortable not to mention a little on the small side for him as most couches were and Gabriel did have a big bed. Sharing the bed would be practical, and like Gabriel said, it didn’t have to mean anything. But Sam knew that it would. They were bonded…married…sharing a bed, even for practicality’s sake, would be implying acceptance of that fact. Not that Sam didn’t accept it. It had basically been his idea, but that was for a purpose. To save Gabriel’s life. This was different. This would be more. 

It was already more though. He and Gabriel were together, as new and tentative as it was, and maybe that was the problem. It might seem too much like pushing things too fast. He knew they weren’t ready for that step as far as the relationship went and he didn’t want to mess anything up. He was in this forever, whether they managed to make a go of it or not, and he wanted it to go well. It would be much easier to live with that way. Then again, wasn’t refusing the offer basically saying that he didn’t want it. That he didn’t want to be married to Gabriel. Would Gabriel feel like this whole thing they had going was just to make things easier on them and not because Sam wanted it? Sure, the archangel had seemed fine with whatever Sam decided, but he was started to realize that Gabriel had very thick masks, and things were rarely as they seemed. 

He ended up talking himself in circles for a long time before he realized that he was just trying to talk himself into something he wanted and trying to talk himself out of it due to fear. He had never been one to let fear rule his life so that was the decision made. He would sleep in the bedroom tonight. Gabriel said it didn’t have to mean anything, but when the timing was right, it would. 

He decided to go ahead and sort through the box while he had time and the top item was his bank cards and initial statement. He immediately dropped it, eyes going wide. That couldn’t be right. He picked it up and read it over again and just barely managed to collapse into a chair instead of on the floor. He knew this was the full amount, but even half would be more than fourteen billion dollars. How the hell had Gabriel come up with so much money? The next thing he went through were the deeds. Gabriel owned forty-seven properties. That was insane. And judging by the values attached some of them had to be mansions…at least. And he lived in this modest apartment. Why? He realized that the rest of the box was going to bring more questions than answers so he decided to leave it for tomorrow and go through it with Gabriel. He did put his card in his wallet though, and went to bed. 

He hesitated a moment at the door, but then slipped inside quietly so as not to disturb Gabriel and he slipped gently into what would apparently be his side of the bed, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was glad that Cas had cleaned the sheets from Gabriel’s illness. It would have been hard enough seeing his blood littering the cream colored bedding, much less having to sleep in it. He rolled to his side and looked fondly at the sleeping archangel, the dim light coming in the window from the full moon glinting off his golden hair and giving him a halo-like effect. He couldn’t help reaching out and running a hand through Gabriel’s hair before smiling and saying, almost inaudibly, “Good night angel.”

 

The next morning Gabriel woke up to the feeling of strong arms wrapped securely around him and he smiled. It seemed Sam took him up on his offer after all. He wiggled around so that he was facing the hunter and buried his face in Sam’s chest just breathing him in. He was finally allowing himself to hope. To hope that maybe Sam could be happy with him. That maybe he wouldn’t regret his hasty decision to bond. Maybe he wouldn’t resent Gabriel forever. Maybe they could actually be happy. Sure the way it happened sucked, but maybe someday they would look back on it as a funny story that started their amazing future. 

It wasn’t long before Sam woke up, needing far less sleep than the still recovering archangel and he was surprised to find his arms full of said archangel, but he couldn’t really say it was a bad surprise. It wasn’t much different than cuddling on the couch after all. He grinned down at Gabriel who was now watching him with hopeful eyes, and a little fear of rejection hiding there. “Morning, Gabe,” Sam said kissing him deeply, washing away all his concerns. 

Things got heated very quickly, but Gabriel pulled back. “We should probably get up now…before we don’t,” he said breathlessly. 

“Yeah. Good idea,” Sam said blushing a bit as he got up, attempting to hide his obvious erection. They would get there, probably soon, but not today. Sam wasn’t quite ready for that emotionally and Gabriel wasn’t quite ready physically. 

Once he was alone in bed, Gabriel sighed happily and rolled to his back, putting his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Maybe was looking better all the time.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel managed to roll himself out of bed before Sam came out of the bathroom and thus managed to avoid embarrassing himself and he headed out to the kitchen for breakfast. He would be glad when he could manage to start cooking again. As far as he was concerned cereal was a snack, not breakfast, but he could manage. He didn’t want to make Sam feel bad about his lack of cooking ability. When he opened the fridge and saw that Sam had bought smaller containers of milk after he’d had trouble with the big one yesterday, he couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him. He had also noticed that a lot of the candy bars Sam had gotten contained both chocolate and caramel, and the caramel popcorn had already been noticed. It seemed Sam really did pay attention to him and want to take care of him and that made him feel good. He could already tell this was gonna be an amazing day. 

He grabbed his own Count Chocula cereal and the Corn Flakes Sam had apparently bought for himself, and he put them on the table along with one of the half gallons of milk just as Sam came out. “You seem to be moving around a lot better today,” Sam pointed out. 

“Yeah. I should be back up to normal human strength by tomorrow,” Gabriel told him. “So any plans for today?” he asked before Sam could draw any conclusions or convince himself of any hints that Gabriel was definitely not giving. 

“Well I was hoping we could go through the box together,” Sam suggested. “There’s a lot of stuff in there that I’m curious about.”

“Of course. You should know what all we have anyway,” Gabriel said cheerfully. 

“I just…how on earth did you get so much money?” Sam asked. 

“I didn’t intend to. I just come up with things to make people’s lives easier, snap up a prototype for them study and then they start throwing money at me,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “So I put it in a bank, then they started throwing money at me too and calling it interest. Multiply all that by a few hundred years and apparently I’m loaded.”

“That’s…wow. I don’t even know what to say,” Sam said. 

“So then I started buying these things called stocks. I figured since I have so much money I might as well help other companies and stuff get started and then even they start throwing more money at me, so I decided to start learning a little more about finance and stuff so I could at least figure out why I was getting so much, and finally got it all figured out.”

“If only I had your kind of luck,” Sam said shaking his head. 

“Yeah, well I have you now, so I’m sure the Winchester luck will cancel out mine and we’ll end up perfectly normal,” Gabriel joked. 

Sam laughed heartily. “You may just be right about that. Good thing you’ve already got a pretty good nest egg.” Once he stopped laughing, he asked, “Okay so what about all the properties?”

“Well it’s not like I couldn’t afford it so when I found a place I liked I bought it. I do like to travel a lot and it’s nice having someplace to stay no matter where I go.”

“Then why stay here? I would imagine some of those places are far bigger and grander than this apartment…not that the apartment isn’t nice. It really is…I just meant…”

“I know what you meant, Samsquatch,” Gabriel cut him off before he could dig himself any deeper. “But what do I need with huge amounts of space. I’m just one person. All that did was forcibly remind me that I was alone. It was nice for a vacation, but not long term. It’s different now though so if you want to go someplace bigger and grander we can,” Gabriel told him. 

“Nah. That’s okay. I’m not a big fan of big and grand long term either. I like this place. It’s cozy and homey,” Sam said. 

“Yeah. I think so too,” Gabriel said with a smile. “So do you want me to teach you how to manage the investments and everything?” 

“Yeah, sure. Might as well. Maybe I’ll find that I have a knack for it,” Sam said remembering what Gabriel had said about embracing possibilities and letting opportunities come to him. They spent the rest of the morning going over stock portfolios and interest rates and by the time they broke for lunch Sam’s head was spinning. Gabriel was very good about keeping everything at a level he could understand it, but it was still a lot of information. They spent the afternoon and evening watching television and talking and laughing and even had a mini-food fight with their popcorn. 

Sam didn’t need to help Gabriel to bed, but they had a rather heated make-out session on the couch before saying their good nights. Once Gabriel got to the bed he laid down and started rubbing at his aching erection. It wasn’t long before he realized he was gonna have to do something about it and he hoped that Sam didn’t decide to come in while he slid his cock out of his shorts. He wrapped a hand around the thick length and started stroking as he remembered the way Sam’s hands had moved over his sides and back, even venturing as low as his hips. He imagined Sam not stopping; that it was Sam’s hand wrapped around him now and his breathing sped up as did his hand. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as his cum spilled over his hand and he was left panting. 

Sam found himself in much the same situation when Gabriel left, but tried a little harder to resist. Then he wondered if Gabriel was doing what he was thinking about doing and that was the end of his resistance. He warily watched the bedroom door as he undid his pants and slid them down a little ways taking his cock in his hand. He didn’t need to imagine what Gabriel felt like inside him. He could remember it and that just spurred him on even more. He wondered if he would ever get to be inside Gabriel instead. If the archangel would swing that way and he imagined what it might be like to slide his cock in Gabriel’s pert perfect ass and that was all it took for him to spill over. He crept to the kitchen to use wet paper towels to clean himself up rather than braving the bathroom where Gabriel might figure out what he’d been doing. 

Now that his urgent need was taken care of, Sam was free to put his mind to other things. Namely, Gabriel. The same place his mind always seemed to go lately. The archangel was apparently right. Sam did know him better than he thought he did and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was falling…hard. He had tried to fight it. There was so much up in the air about his life right now, so much stuff going on that he was having trouble figuring out, but Gabriel wasn’t one of those things. It was so easy to be with him. As easy as breathing. He couldn’t deny it. His brain kept telling him that it was too soon, but his heart had always been stronger than his brain. It wasn’t like he just met Gabriel. They had known each other for more than ten years, for better or worse. Granted most of that had been at each other’s throats…or Sam at Gabriel’s throat anyway, but they say there is a thin line between love and hate and Sam could definitely believe it. It had practically been like flipping a switch. As simple as stepping over the imaginary line. He had just opened his eyes and fallen in love with Gabriel. 

Now that he had come to that realization, he felt the need to do something special for the archangel. Something to thank him, something to show him how he felt. That everything had changed. He grabbed his computer and started doing some research. Gabriel had said that he would be back to normal human strength tomorrow, and he was probably dying to get out for a while after being laid up for so long. He was going to plan the perfect date. Something he knew Gabriel would love, but nothing too strenuous. Not for his first day back out in the world. It didn’t take him long to find just the thing, and he couldn’t wait to surprise his angel. 

He slipped into bed later, with a big grin on his face and didn’t hesitate to snuggle up behind Gabriel, and pull the smaller man tightly against him. “I love you angel,” he whispered inaudibly to the sleeping archangel in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel woke, once again, securely in Sam’s arms, the hunter’s breath hot on his cheek and he sighed happily. He could so get used to waking up like this. He almost wished his powers wouldn’t come back because when they did, he would make Sam his own room with his own bed and this would become a thing of the past. At least for a while. Unless, of course, he got really lucky and Sam cancelled the room and decided to stay here with him permanently. A guy could hope. He, once again, wiggled himself around in the hunter’s arms so that his head was resting in the crook of the hunter’s neck and he enjoyed laying there like that until Sam woke up. “Morning, Gabe,” Sam said kissing the archangel, but taking care not to let things get too heated this time. That was for tonight…hopefully. 

“Morning, Samshine,” Gabriel chirped cheerfully. 

Sam chuckled at the nickname, impishly kissed the tip of Gabriel’s nose and headed for the bathroom. By the time he got out of the shower and dressed, Gabriel was standing at the stove cooking eggs and bacon and pancakes. “What’s with the fancy breakfast?” Sam asked, not complaining a bit. 

“Celebrating the fact that I can,” Gabriel said with a grin. “And you better get used to it.”

“I’ll try to cope,” Sam said rolling his eyes as he snatched a piece of bacon, kissed Gabriel’s cheek and danced away from the incoming spatula. 

“Someone’s in a mood this morning,” Gabriel said chuckling. 

“What can I say? I got up on the right side of the bed,” Sam said with a grin as he waited at the table for the food that Gabriel was just now putting on plates. Gabriel slid Sam a plate with scrambled eggs, wheat toast, plenty of bacon and pancakes topped with sliced bananas and a strawberry puree in place of syrup. Gabriel’s plate also had scrambled eggs, drenched in cheese, Nutella toast, also plenty of bacon, and Gabriel’s pancakes were filled with chocolate chips, slathered in butter and drenched in chocolate syrup. Sam marveled at how two such different breakfasts could come from basically the same ingredients and he shook his head as he started to eat. 

“So any plans for today?” Gabriel asked, as was becoming customary over the breakfast table. 

“Well I was thinking you could teach me some more about finance this morning, and maybe if you’re feeling up to it we could go out after lunch?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Sounds like a plan. Where did you have in mind?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“It’s a surprise,” Sam said with a secretive grin. 

“Why, Sammykins, are you taking me on a date?” Gabriel asked batting his eyelashes at the hunter theatrically. 

“You better believe it,” Sam said with a laugh. 

“And it’s a surprise?” Gabriel said with his own grin. 

“Yup.”

“How about a hint?” Gabriel asked hopefully. 

“Nope,” Sam said. 

“At least tell me what I need to wear. It’s not like I can just snap up a new outfit if I wear something all wrong.”

“It’s casual,” Sam told him, seeing the need to know at least that much. 

“So it’s not a fancy romantic date then,” Gabriel pretended to pout. 

“Nope. It’s a very ‘you’ date,” and that was all Sam was going to say on the matter despite the fact that Gabriel spent the rest of breakfast trying to wheedle more information out of the hunter in increasingly creative and amusing ways. 

Sam had suggested learning more about finance before their date for a reason. It was hard to get jittery and nervous when dealing with such a droll subject. He would soon find out if he knew Gabriel as well as the archangel thought he did. It was around ten am when his phone rang and he looked at the caller id. “I have to take this. I’ll be right back,” Sam said stepping out in the hall to take the call. If Gabriel didn’t know Sam was planning a surprise he might have been a little insecure about what he was hiding. Instead he was more curious than ever and that just increased when Sam came in with a big grin on his face. 

Sam sauntered back to the table feeling great. He wouldn’t have to go with his backup idea after all. It seemed money really could open all doors. He just hoped it went over as well as he expected it to. They ate a quick lunch and then split up to get ready for their date, Sam using the bathroom to do so. As he looked through his clothes he winced. He would definitely have to get a new wardrobe soon. He settled on a niceish sweater covering a stained polo shirt and his nicest pair of jeans. When he walked out to see Gabriel dressed in a black cashmere turtleneck and skinny jeans, he swallowed audibly. Black was so Gabriel’s color. He regained control of himself quickly and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s lips as he said, “You ready?” 

“Most definitely. I’m very interested to see what a ‘me’ date is,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. 

Sam chuckled along with him and led him downstairs to the car he’d hired for the day, complete with a driver. The driver already knew where they were going so as soon as they were in the car he headed out. When they pulled to a stop ten minutes later, Gabriel grinned and started bouncing in his seat. “Build a bear workshop? Really?” he asked excitedly, hoping they weren’t going to the writer’s guild next door. 

“Really,” Sam said getting out and following the exhuberant archangel to the door with a grin. He had chosen well. “We have about two hours to play before we need to head out for a three o’clock appointment,” Sam told him as he made a beeline for the bears, followed by Sam. Gabriel laughed as Sam chose an angel bear, and Sam did the same when Gabriel chose one with antlers. The first thing Sam did was coat his angel’s wings with gold glitter and Gabriel smirked and put his in a plaid shirt and overalls and the next two hours were spent trying to outdo each other and having a great time doing it. They ended up with three bears each in that two hours and when they left, Sam was feeling great about next stop. 

They pulled up in front of an old fashioned confectioner shop where everything was still made by hand rather than by machines and conveyor belts. Sam walked in and asked the guy behind the counter, “Are you Henry?”

“I am. Sam?” he asked knowing that not many people would walk in and ask for him by name and given the fact that the young man in front of him had an appointment it was a pretty good guess. 

“Yep. I’m Sam and this is my partner, Gabriel,” he said. 

“Great. Just a few formalities first. I’ll need you both to sign both of these forms,” he said handing over two papers to each of them. 

Gabriel looked down and saw a non-disclosure agreement and a waiver of liability and he could guess what was coming. “We’re gonna get a look behind the curtain?!” he asked excitedly. 

“Yep,” Sam said with a grin and suddenly had an armful of archangel kissing him soundly. 

“This is awesome!” Gabriel said wasting no time signing both papers. Granted he could have looked behind the curtain anytime he wanted to, but he had never really thought of it before. This was something amazing and wonderful that he never would have thought of for himself and that was what made it so perfect. 

They went on a tour of the place and the man showed them the different kinds of candy and how it was made and told them how it worked and let them sample everything. That took about an hour and a half, it being a rather small place, and then he led them to a table at the back with all the different ingredients laid out and gave them a chance to create something of their own. Sam knew that as much as Gabriel had enjoyed the rest, this was the golden goose and he was right as Gabriel’s eyes went wide with all the possibilities and he quickly set to work. 

Sam made his own signature candy rather absentmindedly choosing instead to watch Gabriel’s glee as he worked on making the perfect candy. Sam ended up with a pitiful piece of nougat mixed with mashed cherries with a chocolate coating. It was basically chocolate covered cherries with nougat, but Gabriel had an entire tray of perfect round candies just barely small enough to be considered bite size. When Henry came back over and asked what they had, Sam just kinda shrugged and let him try it. “Not bad for a beginner,” he said thoughtfully. It was a little mushy though, but he didn’t say that. He turned to Gabriel’s neatly laid out try and said, “May I?” Gabriel nodded proudly and Henry popped one in his mouth and his eyes widened. “That’s incredible!” he exclaimed. 

“That one I think had fudge filling. Some have milk chocolate and some have dark chocolate,” Gabriel explained. 

“What is it?” Sam asked tentatively reaching for one. He wasn’t much for sweets, but this was Gabriel’s. He would make an exception. 

“I hollowed out a malted milk ball, filled it with liquid chocolate or fudge, sealed it back up and dipped the whole thing in caramel,” Gabriel said beaming. 

Henry hadn’t expected them to come up with anything marketable and he quickly began negotiations with Gabriel over the rights to it, offering a percentage of sales and naming rights. “I’ll take the naming rights, but I don’t need the money and of course you can sell them,” Gabriel told him. “I wanna call them angel tears,” he said with a grin. 

Henry promised to have the papers drawn up and sent to them within a day, and when they left he felt like the luckiest man on earth. Not only did he get an obscene amount of money for that, but he got a new product that would sell like hot cakes. 

Their last stop was rather tame given the rest of the day, but they needed dinner and Sam didn’t really know how to jazz it up, rather than a pizzeria arcade which had been his backup plan, but that was more of an all afternoon thing rather than just in and out for dinner so they ended up going to a nice buffet that also boasted the best desert buffet in the state.

When they went home after dinner, they were both on cloud nine as they headed up to the apartment, bears in tow. Once they were inside, Gabriel turned to face Sam and slung both his arms around the hunter’s neck. “This was the perfect day,” he said happily. 

“I’m glad. I wanted it to be perfect when I told you that I…I love you,” he stammered a bit over the words, but he didn’t think he could have done any better given the way his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. 

Gabriel blinked at him for a moment before he kissed him, soft and slow. “I love you too, Samshine,” he pulled back long enough to whisper before his lips were back on the hunter’s.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam pulled Gabriel tightly against him as their tongues danced together and hands roamed. Sam’s hands found their way to Gabriel’s ass and pulled him tightly against him and he could feel that Gabriel was just as into this as he was. “You think you’re up to taking this to the bedroom?” Sam asked nervously. 

Gabriel gave a breathless chuckle. “Oh Sammykins, if I weren’t I would never admit it,” he said as he jumped up, wrapping his legs around the hunters waist and Sam carried him into the bedroom and the collapsed onto the bed. Gabriel quickly stripped off Sam’s shirts and then flipped them over, shedding his own as he settled on top of the hunter, kissing him deeply. As Gabriel’s lips moved over Sam’s jaw and down to his neck, he whispered, “Are you sure about this?” 

“Y-yeah. I’m sure,” Sam said breathlessly and Gabriel continued trailing his lips down. There was no way he was going to last very long now. Other than that little quickie to seal their bond he had been dry for over a month and he was already feeling it. He didn’t rush, but he didn’t waste any time either as he kissed and nipped his way down the hunter’s chest and stomach before popping the button on Sam’s pants and moving back long enough to slide them off, followed by his own and then he was back between Sam’s legs. He licked a long stripe up the underside of the hunter’s swollen cock before swallowing him down while reaching for the lube. 

Sam’s hand tangled in Gabriel’s hair as he moaned at the things the archangel was doing with his mouth. He barely even noticed Gabriel’s finger enter him until he hit the sweet spot and Sam arched up off the bed hand tightening in Gabriel’s hair and shoving his cock deep in the archangel’s throat. Here, Gabriel did take his time. He felt the primal need to prove to the hunter that he was far better than his little brother could ever be as he slowly stretched the hunter out, driving him to new heights that he’d never even imagined while still keeping him from getting too close to the edge. 

When Sam was finally ready, Gabriel lined his leaking cock up and sheathed himself in one quick move, leaning down to kiss Sam again, letting the hunter taste himself in Gabriel’s mouth. He paused for moment to let Sam get used to the sensation before he started rocking his hips slowly, hitting the pleasure button with every movement. “I love you, Sam,” he whispered against the hunter’s lips. 

“Love you, Gabe,” Sam gasped out, lifting his hips to meet the archangel and pulling him in even deeper causing the archangel to start thrusting harder rather than the slow roll he’d had going. When Sam’s hand moved down to his cock, Gabriel pushed it away and took it in his own hand, stroking in time with his quickening thrusts and he knew this was gonna end soon. 

“Mmm…Sammy…cum for me…” he panted against the hunter’s lips as he felt his own release nearing. Sam let out a guttural moan as he spilled himself over Gabriel’s hand and the archangel slammed into him a few more times with a growling, “Yes! Sam!” as his hips stuttered and stopped as he filled the hunter’s ass with his cum. They stilled for a moment to catch their breath before Gabriel pulled out and collapsed to Sam’s side. “Ok, I was wrong before,” Gabriel said. 

“About what?” Sam asked not sure if he really wanted to know. 

“NOW this is the perfect day,” he said snuggling up to Sam’s side. 

Sam chuckled and pulled him close. “Most definitely,” Sam agreed pressing a kiss to the top of the archangel’s head. 

 

Gabriel’s powers slowly returned. It was two weeks before he could start using them for little things, and one of the first things he did was expand the closet and the dresser, Sam cancelling the request for a second room. It was another month after that before he was back to full power though and he celebrated by showing Sam the world as they went on a four-year honeymoon spending a month at each of their properties. About a year into the honeymoon Sam finally let Gabriel combine everything so that it was all in both of their names. Even the bank accounts. Sam realized that it really was silly to worry about such things when, even living forever, they could never spend all of what they had. The interest alone was coming in fast than they could spend it. 

After their honeymoon, they settled back in the apartment where it all started and made a trip back to the confectioner to find that the angel tears were one of his best sellers. He said that he had been setting aside royalties for Gabriel in case he changed his mind, but Gabriel again declined. Like they needed more money. In fact, he did the opposite and invested in the little shop, funding an expansion and an online store, but he again had to decline being a minority partner and getting a share of the profits. When they got back home, Gabriel said, “See what I mean? People keep trying to throw money at me.”

Sam just broke down laughing. “You are precious, Gabe. Truly precious,” he gasped through his laughter. Cas was a frequent visitor, and was very glad to see that his impulsive attempt to save his brother’s life had borne such sweet fruit. Even Gabriel eventually thanked him for his interference. Sam said once that he was glad that he had been such an ass and nearly killed the archangel. Otherwise they may never have found this. Gabriel had replied that it was worth nearly dying for. 

The ache left by Dean’s absence in Sam’s life never truly went away, but it did fade to the background and his brother became little more than an afterthought when he saw something on the news that was obviously the trail of a hunter. He would always love his brother, but he had stopped liking him long before their split. Dean had made his choice and Sam had made his and the younger hunter had never been happier.


End file.
